Dragons and Sheep
by Spamano4ever
Summary: My final Latin IV project. Creating a children's book and translating it into Latin. The English version is right after the Latin. Lovino and Feliciano find a broken sheep pen and see the sheep heading towards a cliff. How do they save them?


**So this was my Latin IV final project. We had to create a children's book, and translate into Latin, and illustrate it. So, I'm putting both Latin and English into this one thing because why the fuck not. While the Latin version I turned in for school had long marks on the letters, I don't know how to do that on my laptop, so, no long marks.**

* * *

Parva familia draconum vivebant in speco supra Romam. Protegebant urbem et vicinos agros. Ibi erant tres dracones: Romulus, Lovino, et Feliciano. Romulus erat sapiens antiquusque avus. Lovino et Feliciano erant parvuli fortesque, gemini et nepotes Romuli.

Uno die, dum Lovino et Feliciano persequerunt inter se circum caelum, volaverunt super agrum et viderunt oves reliquisse suorum oviles et errabant ad rupes. Sollicatati doluerunt ipsos occidentibus, duo volaverunt consederunt ante oves. Oves paverunt et cucurrerunt a draconibus. Lovino petiverunt partem et Feliciano reliquum.

Ovis, Lovino sequebatur, festinabat in silvam. Adulescents draco implsus est ad terram et ambulabat post eos. Corpus erat paene optimum accomodare inter arbores.

Lovino audiebant sonos abditarum ovium, sed animalia tantum 'baa' in timore. Subito, habebat sententiam.

Relinquens silvam, Lovino volaverunt alind latus. Considebat graviter quassans terram. Capiens altum spiritum, Lovino emittebat validissium rugitum.

Hic terrebant abditas oves. Aufugerunt silvas et rursus ad agrum. Contentus, Lovino subsequiter illos.

Dum iste accidebat, Feliciano temptabat congregare suos oves. Draco petivit animalia in agrum palorum flavorum tritcorum. Feliciano aspexit circum illis ura.

Oves habuit lanas perum flavum colore, facientes immiscere triticis. Draco aspexit valde conspicere moventes oves.

Feliciano habuit idem consilium ut frater. Volans desuper ad alium latum triticorum agrorum considit. Exardesit alas et eos oppugnavit valde. Ventus ex alis inclinit triticorum plantas, permittentes oves visibiles. Videre draconem exspectantem eos, animalia coverterunt, Feliciano instans pone.

Fratri congregaverunt oves retro simul in ovile et mirati sunt quid facerent. Ovile tamen factum est. Avus consederunt ad eos subito et interrogavit quid teneret eos. Par navvaverunt et Romulus risit.

Vetus draco aspexit oves et fecit mirum strepitum ad quem animalia annuerunt cum interrogaretur quid fecisset, Romulus risit itersum. "Narravi eos non discedere quod ei caderent de rupe. Postquam, dico oves!"

* * *

A small family of dragons lived in a cave above Rome. They protected the city and surrounding farms from invadors. There were three dragons: Romulus, Lovino, and Feliciano. Romulus was old and wise, the grandfather. Lovino and Feliciano were young and strong, twins and the grandsons of Romulus.

One day, while Lovino and Feliciano chased one another around in the sky, they flew over a farm and saw the fence had broken. Looking closer, the brothers discovered the sheep had gotten out of their pen and were wandering towards a cliff.

Worried the fluffy creatures would hurt themselves by falling, the pair flew down and landed in front of them. The sheep panicked and ran from the dragons. Lovino chased half, and Feliciano went after the other.

The sheep Lovino was following rushed into the woods. The young dragon was forced to land and walk after them. His body was almost to large to fit between the trees.

Lovino could hear the sounds of the sheep that were hiding. He called to them to come out, but the fluffy animals only 'baa'ed in fear. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Leaving the forest, Lovino flew to the other side. He landed heavily, shaking the ground. Taking a deep breath, Lovino let out a mighty roar. This startled the hidden sheep. hey ran out of the woods and back towards the farm. A satisfied Lovino followed them/

While that took place, Feliciano was trying to herd his own sheep. The dragon chased the animals into a field of pale yellow wheat. Feliciano looked around for them in concern.

These sheep had wool of a slightly yellow color, making them blend in with the wheat. The dragon had to look very hard to spot the moving sheep.

Feliciano had the same idea as his brother. Flying overheard to the other side of the wheat field, he flared his wings and pushed them forward hard. The wind from his wings bent back the wheat plants, leaving the sheep visible. Seeing the dragon waiting for the, the animals turned back, Feliciano following behind.

The brothers herded the sheep back together and their pen and wondered what to do. The pen was still broken. Their grandfather landed besides them suddenly and asked what was keeping them. The pair explained and Romulus laughed.

The old dragon looked to the sheep and made a strange sound to which the animals nodded. When asked what he had done, Romulus laughed again. "I told them not to leave because they could fall off the cliff. After all, I do speak sheep!"


End file.
